User blog:FinchelWemma/Marina's Pairability Blog
Hey guys, I am back again. And now I want to tell you something about last week. Last week was heavy. Even for Audri. She must go on without Dillion. We all tried to calm down. But Mikaela and Roxi didn't help with it. The two of them were so cold to her. They knew how it feels to lose someone but to show it... I really hate the two of them. I really hate them. So... as every week Robert came in and told us the theme of this week. It was Pairability. Something I don't like. But I will try to give my best. I don't want to go home. It isn't the time for me right now. Our song for the assignment was "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I gosh... I love that song so much. Robert told us that we can choose our pairs and that we should remember that if one screw up we both screw up. So... Here we are in Pairability and... yeah... I can screw up and then someone else will be in the bottom because auf my mistakes. That should not happen. So Robert goes and leave us alone. Roxi suggested that we should do it like last season. We should stare at the one we want to be. I stare at Reid because he is my best friend here. But he was staring at Roxi. So no luck for me this time. I felt terrible because of this. I thought we were best friends but... I think he didn't trust me and think I will screw up. *sighs* So... I paired up with Audri. Better than nothing. Better than being with Mikaela. And so I was going to practise with Audri. At the homework assignment our mentors were Lyla and Alexandria from Season One. They told us a little bit from their experience in this week. And then we showed them our song. For the performance Audri and I got good feedback. I am so glad about it that it was so great. After a while Lyla and Alexandria leave us to discuss the winner. After some more time they came back and told us the winner of the assignment. And it was Audri and me. We two highfive and then I realized what this mean. I won the assignment. A second time. Oh my gosh. But then... then I realized that this could be the end in a nearer time. But I put away this thought and celebrate the win. And this week there were five music videos instead of just one. Each pair got a single music video. Lyla and Alexandria told the pairs and the songs. I was with Reid. I looked to him and smiled but he doesn't. Now I think that there was something between us. Between our friendship. Maybe I did something wrong. Or is it because I am sitting in a wheelchair and it is maybe hard to work with me. Our song for the music video was "Don't You Want Me" by Human League. I loved the song in Glee. And now I got the chance to sing it. Great. So choreography wasn't great. Reid and I had trouble with it. It was like we were not working together. Like we were working against each other. *sighs* I don't know what went wrong at which time. That made me feel terrible because I was searching the mistake by me. The same was in the booth. We were terrible in my ears. The song didn't synchronize with us. I am really really afraid of being in the bottom again and being send home. I don't want to go home now. It isn't the time. It is just the start for me, right? The same in the video shoot. Everything went wrong what can get wrong. I am so sad and I don't know where we went wrong. In the evening there was the reveal of the bottom three. First called back was Mikaela and Roxi. I don't know. A feeling said to me that they don't deserve this because they sometime fight. And at the beginning of the week what Mikaela said to Audri and Roxi agrees with this. No. In this moment I must say they don't deserve it. But the only thing that has to say something was the work. And the work was great. So... Okay. I let it. The next pair who were in the next week was Simon and Hermione. And now... The pairs who are still standing in front of Robert, Zach and Nikki must sing in front of Ryan. And then Ryan chooses the bottom three. Oh my gosh. In the bottom. Again. Great. I can say bye to Project: Glee. It was a nice time here. Reid and I got our song. It was "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink. Great. With such a great song I can work it easily. In the rehearsal room Reid and I both talked about the week and we were both determined to stay. So we worked hard on the song in hope to impress Ryan with it. After our performance Ryan told us that we have challenges like that all the time on Glee. So I must work with me to get better in this. I can do it. I know it. After some more time Ryan got us back and he told us the bottom three. It was Reid, Cassidy and Audri. Oh my gosh. Audri. But she won with me the assignment. I can't believe it. I cross my fingers for both of them. For Reid and for Audri. Half an hour later the list was up. We all hugged the three of them who must go to the list. I wished Reid that he should come back. I don't want him to go. He is my best friend. I hope he can stay a week longer. And suddenly we all come in. Reid can stay. But Audri and Cassidy. They were sent home. A double elemination again. The second one. It was... It felt terrible because all of us thought that this would never happen again. But now it is real and it is happening. Cassidy told us that she love us all. We waved them goodbye. So guys. So far from this week. I don't have much to tell about it. Keep the fingers crossed for me. We see us next week. Bye guys. I am out for now. Category:Blog posts